Dragon (Defenders of Earth)
.]] "Humans are disposable; Dragons are like water. They can be used over and over again. And in this war, both sides need as much dragons as they can get; The only difference is that the Empire needs more dragons than Venia." Nelarth about the dragons at the end of Invaders and Wives The Dragons depicted in Defenders of Earth are monsters that either seek to destroy humanity and take over the world, or to defend humanity. They are the primary monsters of the series and along with the other monsters such as the Hydras and Mutant reptiles as well as their mammal counterparts are also trans wiki articles as they also appear on the second untermation wiki. In real life In mythology and fantasy works, dragons are legendary creatures that are typically scaled or fire-spewing and with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures all over the world. They are usually portrayed as frightening and destructive monsters and gods and/or heroes must slay them in symbolic battles of good over evil. But a few cultures, notably those of China and Japan, view dragons in a positive light and use them as symbols of good fortune. It could even be argued that dragons are the most popular creature in mythology as they feature in all sorts of fantasy works with notable dragons being the ones of J.R.R Tolkien including Smaug from The Hobbit, Ancalagon the Black, Glaurung from The Children of Hurin and Scatha. Defenders of Earth General description: In Defenders of Earth, the dragons are the primary monsters of the series and are portrayed as typical dragons: Quadrapedal with wings on their backs. Despite most of them being Earth based (except for Nerroth, The Taker of Life who is a Martian dragon yet still fights in the final Reptile Wars), most of the dragons also possess other worldly abilities besides the typical dragon abilities of fire breathing and flight. These other abilities include being able to use their wings more effectively such as firing lightning bolts from them and many dragons can also use their tails as weapons because many of their tails are shaped like swords, scythes, hammers, maces, etc. In addition, they can also stand on their hind legs and fight enemies this way. Unlike their mammal counterparts, the Dragons neither the monsters in the series talk with moving their mouths but instead have their dialogue translated either courtesy of many psychic Vixens, or via telepathy which is used from Invaders and Wives and is used intermittently through the series and are also different to other reptiles in the series as they are far more subjective and have a different background. The only exceptions to this are Inhusrelun, Zulodam and Nerroth, The Taker of Life who are alien dragons (Nerroth is an alien dragon but is the only one to fight with Nelarth in The Ultimate Battle while Zulodam and Inhusrelun attack Earth for personal reasons) alongside Invincible who was created by PHANTOM to fight Firroth. History: Centuries ago, the dragons depicted in Defenders of Earth lived as one huge civilization and in peace under the rule of Bryvass, Lord of the Dragons. But there came a time when one of their leaders became corrupted by an unknown influence and the dragons began breaking out into different regiments and fought a long, bloody civil war which resulted in the collapse of the dragon civilization and the destruction of all but two dragon regiments. These regiments were known as the Defenders of Earth led by Biardyd, Giver of Life (initially) and the Demon Empire led by Dardathun the Subjugator and another civil war emerged which this time ended in a stalemate. On the Defenders' side, Biardyd eventually died and was succeeded by Venia, Lord of the Skies while on the Empire's side, Dardathun was betrayed by his second in command Nelarth, Lord of the Black who saw him as merely a figurehead. Nelarth eventually fought and killed Dardathun before taking his place as leader of the Demon Empire and arranged a change in leadership. Following these changes in leadership, the dragons would lay dormant until the 51st Century where the Civil War emerged once again and was ultimately fought on Earth which resulted in the collapse of the Demon Empire, the death of Venia, Lord of the Skies and the collapse of the Defenders with the loss of all but four dragons: Firroth, Rivelnesh, Kilarth and Tyrath. Dragons in the series Heroes: Main: Defenders of Earth Villains: Main: Demon Empire Others: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains